Cunt Lord Pookie
''Pookie Godz you can stop being a faggot now.'' ''SOMEONE STOP IT UR MAKING ME WET >:)'' ''I AM A COCK SUCKER FAG'' ''- Superpuking (A.K.A. Puking Gayz)'' Superpuking (fake name: Superpookie on Oasis Penguin) or known as Puking Gayz on wikis (fake name: PookieGodz) is a 7 year, old, brat who thinks he is the all powerful Pookie and the most strongest of them all, which is sadly false: he wasn't able to defeat Gerudo Dragon, he only enjoy pics of buttocks and being raped in roleplays. He always trashtalk to others, playing the victim when he was banned from the PHD and SHA wikis, also on the Pookie Wiki, he claim that the people on the wikis were 'mean' to him while he tried to destroy the wikis' content. He was sure he won't get any ban on the PHD but he was rekted by Agent Extreme with ease. Omegasonic2000 heard of his actions and decided to ban him on the SHA wiki, to not let Superpuking to put his cancerous shit in there. For the Pookie Wiki, Superpuking was banned due to bad words in a Roleplay Blog. This is ironic: he is a so-called cancerous 'Pookie', he got banned for bad words. No ones knows what happen about that ban. He even try to lie about him defeating Agent Berserk, which is false since he never played against any PHD Agents, nor winning against one (he will lose) but Super was scared when he saw Berserk's presence, which led him to pee in his pants! He claim to spot Berserk in real life, in a Pizza Hut, saying Berserk was a ginger kid. Strange thing: Berserk is not ginger and he doesn't likes Pizza Hut. After being defeated and banned in those wikis, Super decided to create his own wiki! Which isn't the best thing XD. In overall, he is not even a Pookie: he doesn't speak Pookiese '(''the language of these cancerous yellow creatures), says bad words (like racist ones), post pics of ''buttocks'' (his '''fetish) and likes gay sex RP. Superpuking is VERY active on Penguin Oasis (his name is Superpookie, cringe I know...). He only wear a purple magenta hoodie, is bald and nothing else special about him (he likes gay sex RP). It is rumored that he might be Agent Blu EPF: both are retarded and annoying, using the same type of talking, especially when salty bitches. ''Both act like kids too, which means he can be '''Agent Nickel' too! Puking Godz has also been spotted with sockpuppets. '''This violates the PPW Wiki: Rules and Policy/Accounts. There is also a rumor, that Puking Godz is a '''returned Agent Mastermind. As they both seem to like to start Wiki Wars with other people, plus they both love pookies. It could also be a follower of him or something similar to that. It is unknown if Puking Godz knows about Agent Mastermind, or other pookie lovers that have came before him. His new Wikia accounts include Pooke Godz, Pook Godz, and possibly many more to come. If you see any more of his accounts, please tell a admin or block them. Puking Godz has also edited this page a lot, so don't trust everything you read on this page. If you have seen that Puking Godz has edited the page, please undo it. You may possibly alert others about Puking Godz, so they can possiby protect their own pages from Puking Godz. Puking Godz has also been put on the PHD Most Wanted List, but he has been put at the bottom of the list due to him being the least dangerous and the most stupid. He even deserve to be killed in real life. He also claim to be a better Pookie''' '''Hater than anyone here (in a thread) but he he didn't hate any Pookies and he is one, which is absurd and retarded. Pookie Godz is now on the Volunter Spam Task Force, in Report:Vandalism section. Link: http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Vandalism#Pookie_Godz_at_Pookie_Hating_Defense Wikia Accounts: Pookie Godz, Pook Godz. Pooke Godz Oasis Account: Superpookie Here is some proof of his annoying cancerous trashtalk: Pookie Godz own Wiki''' : The Super Pookie Wiki''' * http://super-pookie.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Pookie Wiki * http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:171914#9 (His words were removed but it is a proof.) * http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:171962#8 * http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:171978#11 Pookie Hater Defense * http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23508#37 * http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23516#15 * http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23439#48 * http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23496#9 * http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23508#36 * http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Zuras_Hakai Super Hero Agency * http://club-penguin-super-hero-agency.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:25379#4 * http://club-penguin-super-hero-agency.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:25405#25630 His wikia account: Pookie Godz http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Pookie_Godz Here is some proof of his annoying trashtalk: Pookie Wiki * http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:171914#9 (His words were removed but it is a proof.) * http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:171962#8 Pookie Hater Defense * http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23508#37 * http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23784 * http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23516#15 * http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23439#48 * http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23496#9 * http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23508#36 * http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Zuras_Hakai Super Hero Agency * http://club-penguin-super-hero-agency.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:25379#4 * http://club-penguin-super-hero-agency.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:25405#25630